Alternatif
by starck29
Summary: Recueil de 48 OSs avec composés chacun de 5 couples différents et d'une situation donnée, différente d'un OS à l'autre. Du plus canon au plus wtf.
1. 19 ans plus tard

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Voici le début d'un nouveau recueil du nom d' Alternatif_ _, 48 OSs jusqu'à fin nouvembre autour d'un thème commun et avec 5 couples différents dedans. Etant donné la grande diversité des couples et thèmes que j'utiliserait, ce recueil aura en fonction des OSs 4 bêtas différents : Lili76, Cachecoeur, Aude Snape et Nashi_Diabolique. Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review et bonne lecture !  
_

 **N°1 : 19 ans plus tard**

Ce matin-là, chaque maison sorcière de Grande-Bretagne était face au même dilemme : ''pleurer ou se réjouir ?''

Pleurer car l'on voyait un fils, un frère, un neveu, … quitter la maison pour les dix prochains mois, ou bien alors se réjouir de le voir partir à Poudlard ?

Chez les Weasley, les réactions étaient partagées. Hugo n'était plus très loin de pleurer, tout comme Ron qui regrettait que sa princesse est déjà autant grandie, alors que Hermione lui donnait encore des dizaines de recommandations qu'elle n'avait pas répétée durant toutes les vacances. Enfin bon, au moins elle avait la chance d'avoir des parents aimants et qui n'étaient pas non plus de la glue extra-forte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, Rose aperçu immédiatement James, Lily et sa tante Ginny, ce qui laissait présumer que les autres ne devaient pas être très loin. Elle alla vers eux, rapidement suivie par son frère et leur parents. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent son oncle Harry, Albus, son oncle Georges et Roxanne. Cette dernière allait rentrer en deuxième année à Gryffondor, comme le reste de la famille. Aucun Weasley n'avait jamais été dans une autre maison que celle des lions, bien que son oncle Gorges et son papy Arthur aient des qualités qui auraient put faire d'eux des aigles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Hannah qui arriva, avec ces deux filles : Augusta et Alice. Le professeur Londubat, qui était aussi le directeur de la maison Gryffondor, était déjà à Poudlard. Augusta, l'aînée, était en troisième année à Poufsouffle, tandis que la benjamine rentrait à Poudlard cette année. Mais il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit Serdaigle.

Neville et Hannah s'étaient rencontrées lors de leur septième année, lorsque Rogue était directeur. Ils avaient sympathisé et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble peu après la fin des procès contre les mangemorts. Ils avaient tout deux eu un rôle important dans la restauration de Severus Rogue. En effet, Harry avait rendu public une partie du passé de l'ancien espion de Dumbledore grâce à Skeeter qui n'avait toujours pas eu l'intelligence de se déclarer.

Hannah aperçu au loin le Couple Malefoy, leur fils unique rentrait également à Poudlard cette année. On les avaient peu vu depuis la fin de la guerre, les mauvaises langues disaient qu'ils avaient trop honte pour oser se montrer, mais la vérité était tout autre. Drago Malefoy n'avait toujours pas réussi à cicatriser son cœur suite au suicide de sa mère, et sa femme Astoria était malade depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle avait toujours eu une constitution fragile, mais cela ne s'était malheureusement pas arrangé ces dernières années. Sans leur fils, qui sait ce qu'il le serait advenu d'eux. Tandis que la blonde détaillait le couple Malefoy, elle ne vit pas Luna et Rolf arrivé avec leur deux enfants : Lorcan et Lysander.

Onze heure vint vite et tout les enfants embarquèrent. Albus rencontra Scorpius, tandis que Rose et James allaient de leur côté.

Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, qui aurait put imaginer qu'une amitié puisse naître entre ces deux enfants parfaitement opposés ?


	2. Reconstruire leurs vies

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Aude Snape, donc pour le moment je vous présente ce nouvel OS sans qu'il ne soit passé par la moindre bêta. Dés qu'il aura été corrigé par Aude je remplaçerais cette version-ci par la nouvelle. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **N°2 : Reconstruire leur vies**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que la seconde guerre des sorciers téait terminée et que les mangemorts avaient été défaits. Mais la victoire avait eu un prix élevé, peut-être même trop élevé. Rogue, Tonks, Remus, Collin, Lavande, le professeur Chourave et Padma étaient morts cette nuit-là. Tout comme Fred, ce qui avait profondément marqué les Gryffondors. Tout ceux qui avaient côtoyé les jumeaux à Poudlard avaient eu un haut-le-coeur en voyant l'un d'eux mort, sans son habituel sourire. Tous les avaient pleuré, car ils savaient que sans Fred, Georges ne serait plus jamais le même.

Dés que l'annonce de la reconstruction de Poudlard avait été faite, Harry avait insisté pour en être. Il voulait aider à la reconstruction du monde sorcier anglais, même si au goût de certains, il en avait déjà beaucoup trop fait. C'était un soir, après être rester aider Madame Pince très tard qui avait entendu des sanglots étouffés provenant de l'un des couloirs qui donnait sur la bibliothèque. Il s'y engouffra et découvrit une brune, dos à lui, en train d'essayer de de se retenir de pleurer. Il fit un pas, mais elle l'entendit et se retourna précipitamment et brandit sa baguette. C'était Pansy Parkinson, la Serpentarde qui avait voulu le vendre à Voldemort le soir de la bataille.

\- Parkinson, lui dit-il, qu'est-ce que …

\- Tu es venu te moquer Potter, pour voir les fourbes et cruels Serpentards plus bas que terre ? À leur ''juste place'' ?

-Non Parkinson, répondit Harry quelques peu décontenancé par la tirade de la brune, je t'ai entendue pleurer et …

-Et quoi ? Tu voulais jouer les bons samaritins ?

-Non pas du tout, je voulais …

-Et bien la prochaine fois abstient-toi ! le coupa la brune avant de partir précipitamment

Le Gryffondor resta pantois suite à cet échange, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la Serpentarde soit aussi acerbe. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait bien ce que les Serpentards avaient vécu depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi haineuse.

Ron était en train de cuisiner des pattes dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmault. Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, le trio d'or logeait dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Hermione n'avait pas encore oser essayer d'aller rendre la mémoire à ses parents et Ron … Ron avait eu besoin de s'éloigner du Terrier pour quelques temps. Lorsqu'il transplana, Harry vit le rouquin mettre les pattes à égoutter et alla vers lui.

-Hermione est déjà rentrée ?

-Sans commentaire, lui répondit Ron

Ça commençait bien cette soirée.

-Elle est retournée voir Ginny c'est ça ?

-Oui encore, elle ne veut pas comprendre que tout le monde ne peut pas aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard.

-Elle a toujours été comme ça Ron. Mais rassure-moi, tu es conscient de ce qu'il se passe entre Ginny et Luna ?

-Bien sûr Harry, je ne suis pas aveugle … enfin pas trop, se corrigea-t-il. Avec tout ce qu'elles ont traversées depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ça ne m'étonne même pas tu sais. Tant qu'elles sont heureuses, ce n'est pas moi qui irait leur faire le moindre reproche.

-Tant mieux.

-Il y a un problème Harry ? Tu sembles ailleurs ce soir.

-Ron, est-ce que tu as revu les Serpentards ces dernières semaines ?

-À part Greengrass qui nous aide énormément non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

Hermione arriva à ce moment-là, elle fit la bise à Harry et embrassa Ron,puis tout trois passèrent à table.

Le lendemain matin, Harry transplana devant la maison des Lovegood, il avait … certaines choses à éclaircir, et il se doutait qu'elles n'aimeraient pas. Les deux filles étaient au bord de la rivière, en contrebas de la maison. Il les salua et décida d'aller droit au but.

\- Ginny, Luna, est-ce que vous pourriez me parler de l'année dernière, à Poudlard ?

Il vit la blonde attraper la main de son ex-petite-amie et la serrer, et la dite petite-amie lui lancer un regard noir.

\- C'était … c'était horrible, commença la Serdaigle

\- Arrête Luna, tu n'es pas obligé de … de t'en souvenir.

\- C'est bon Ginny. Les Carrow nous détruisaient tous un par un, et ils y prenaient du plaisir. C'est comme ça que Neville et Hannah se sont connus, je crois que … oui, ça a dut l'aider quand nous n'étions plus là.

\- Et les Serpentards ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry aurait déjà été tué par une certaine rousse.

\- Parkinson c'est ça ? Ils sont devenus des ombres. Drago et Astoria ont commencé à se rapprocher, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, leurs parents ont tout orchestrés. Concernant Parkinson, elle nous aidait, oui elle était de notre côté. Mais ça personne ne l'a jamais sut à part nous deux et Neville, et ce soir-là … nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi … pourquoi elle avait voulu te dénoncer. Oui elle nous aidait Harry, et les Carrow lui faisaient très chèrement payé.

La blonde s'était effondrée en larmes et n'était soutenue que par son amante.

\- Merci Luna, merci beaucoup. Prenez soin de ce que vous avez toute les deux, vous le méritez.

Le soir-même, Harry réussi à coincer Parkinson au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait pour eux Park… Pansy, merci de les avoir aidés.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout Potter.

\- Je sais, mais ça me suffit. Pour le reste, j'attendrais que tu sois prête à en parler.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu n'es plus seule Pansy, tu as des amis, de la famille.

\- Et toi c'est ça ?

\- Si tu le désires, nous deux c'est également une possibilité.

Il la reconstruirait, pièce par pièce si il le fallait, pour la voir sourire à nouveau. Et si un ''nous'' était possible … alors il le saisirait à pleine main.

Il attira la Serpentarde contre lui, alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer, et il transplana avec elle.

Ensemble.


	3. Le mariage

**N°3 : Le mariage**

Ils étaient tous venus, tout leurs amis. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la guerre s'était achevée et chacun pensait ces plaies.

Neville et Ginny s'étaient embrassés après la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard, heureux d'être en vie, se rendant alors compte de leur sentiments réciproques. C'était eux deux qui avaient mené l'AD durant cette année noire, qui avaient prit tous les risques face aux Carrow, et ils en avaient parfois payé les prix fort.

Harry était nerveux, cela allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais … et si elle lui disait non ? Il n'y avait aucune chance évidemment, mais il avait tout de même peur. Ron, qui était son témoin, ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer, mais bizarrement ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, il avait immédiatement demandé au roux de l'être. À qui d'autre aurait-il pu le demander ?

\- Elle ne te dira pas non Harry, ça fait plus de sept ans que vous vous tournez autour. Et aujourd'hui … elle n'attendait que ce jour, crois-moi.

\- Comment ça c'est passé, pour Katie et toi ?

\- C'est vrai que … Il n'y avait que nous deux, le prêtre et nos témoins, Bill et Fleur. Et tu t'en doutes bien, c'était juste avant que je ne partes à votre recherche. On voulait, tu sais … au cas où l'un de nous deux ne s'en sorte pas. J'allais retourner à vos côtés, si jamais j'y arrivait, et elle, elle allait au devant du danger face aux aurors du Ministère, pour essayer de sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'elle te dise non ?

\- La situation était différente Harry, très différente. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes.

\- Merci Ron.

Drago et Pansy étaient venus, intrigués d'avoir reçu une invitation. Ils n'étaient pas en très bon termes avec les mariés après tout. Certes, ils avaient fait la paix après la Bataille de Poudlard, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on est là ? demanda le blond

\- Aucune idée. Je suppose que nous inviter à leur mariage était un bon moyen de passer à autre chose.

\- Typiquement gryffondorien. Ça va mieux depuis ce matin ?

\- Oui, les nausées sont parties, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

\- Si tu te sens mal à nouveau on rentre immédiatement si tu veux.

\- Merci, Dragonichou.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce surnom, Pansy.

\- Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que je continue à l'utiliser.

\- Sadique.

\- Narcissique.

\- Manipulatrice.

\- Arrogant.

\- Mais qui voilà … est-ce que ce ne serait pas notre vieux couple préféré ?

\- La ferme Théo, rétorqua Drago vexé

\- Drago, le gronda sa fiancée, vous aussi vous avez été invités ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Luna

\- Essaye de ne pas massacrer Weasley, Drago, lui dit son ami, cela dit … tous les Weasley ne sont pas encore casés.

\- Je suis fiancé Théo, lui répondit le blond, et bientôt marié.

\- Tu as finit par te décider alors ?

Le regard que se jetèrent les deux fiancés était des plus équivoques.

\- Pansy est enceinte, murmura Luna

Et dans quelques minutes, Harry allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait : Hermione Jane Granger.


	4. Passer la main

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 **N°4 : Passer la main**

Le trio d'or et leurs amis s'étaient tous retrouvés au Square Grimmault, ils avaient quelque chose à fêter ce soir : Ron venait d'obtenir le poste de professeur de Vol à Poudlard. Cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre était terminée, et les anciennes alliances avaient laissé places à de nouvelles amitiés.

Harry et Pansy allaient bientôt fêter leurs deux ans de vie commune, deux ans déjà. De même que Luna et Théo, leur relation n'avait même pas surpris leurs amis respectifs : c'était Luna et c'était Théo, il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire. En plus des deux couples, Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny et Lavande étaient également présents. Neville n'avait pas put venir, il était en Amazonie avec le professeur Chourave, à la recherche de nouvelles plantes à planter dans les serres de Poudlard.

\- Alors Ron, ça va te faire quoi d'enseigner aux premières années ? lui demanda sa sœur

\- Je ne sais pas, on était à leur place il n'y a pas si longtemps je vous rappelle.

\- Pas si longtemps pas si longtemps, de l'eau à couler sous les ponts quand même, lui fit remarquer Blaise

\- Les serpents ont perdus leur venin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Weasley ? rétorqua Drago

\- Rien du tout, Malefoy.

Harry et Pansy échangèrent un regard entendu et se levèrent. Lorsque Ron et Drago recommençaient à se lancer des piques, souvent accompagnés de Ginny et Blaise, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages. Les deux bruns sortirent dans le petit jardin intérieur du Square, il y faisait frais. Ils s'assirent sur les marches, et se prirent la main.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils arrêterons un jour ? lui demanda Pansy

\- Non jamais, ils aiment beaucoup trop ça.

\- Et moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique, Pansy, évidemment que je t'aime.

Et comme pour prouver ces dires, il l'embrassa. Mais, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un toussota dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter et séparer leur lèvres. Pansy se retourna, le regard noir et acéré, c'était Blaise.

\- Retourne draguer Ginny toi, lui dit la brune

\- Non.

\- Attendez, les coupa Harry, tu dragues Ginny, Blaise ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai vu la semaine dernière.

\- Exact oui, rétorqua le Serpentard, je la draguais, nuance.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir, leur dit le Survivant, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

\- Il ne la drague plus parce qu'il sort avec elle, traduisit Pansy pour lui, il ne manque plus que Drago et Hermione …

Le regard des deux verts-et-argent se braqua sur Harry, qui était devenu blanc.

\- Non … Hermione et Drago ? demanda Pansy choquée

\- Non, mais … je crois que Hermione ne serait pas contre.

Un grand O se dessina sur la bouche des deux serpents : Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy … ça pour une surprise …

La soirée se termina quelques temps plus tard, chacun était reparti chez soi. Ron, qui n'habitait pas loin, reparti à pied, main dans la main avec Lavande.


	5. Harry et Daphnée

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 **N°5 : Harry et Daphnée**

Dix-huit heure … Il était déjà dix-huit heure et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait mettre pour son premier rendez-vous, rendez-vous qui était dans une heure qui plus est. Et ce n'était pas un certain blond qui allait l'aider, celui-là était bien plus occupé à se moquer de lui. Il aurait peut-être du … Non en fait mauvaise idée, il valait mieux ne pas demander son avis à Ron, ça aurait pu se passer bien pire.

\- Malefoy, comment c'est passé ton premier rendez-vous avec Astoria ?

\- Il n'y en a pas eu, enfin, pas exactement. Tu dois être conscient que chez les sangs-purs, la majorité des mariages sont des mariages arrangés, des alliances entre familles. Ça a été notre cas à Astoria et moi, nous étions fiancés depuis qu'elle a quatre ans et nous avons grandis ensemble. Pour en revenir à ton problème, maintenant …

Pendant ce temps, dans un manoir de la campagne anglaise, une blonde était face au même dilemme que Harry.

\- Ce sera votre premier rendez-vous et tu ne sais pas où il va t'emmener ?

\- Non, il a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. C'est Hermione qui avait choisi le lieu pour vous Pansy ?

\- Tu m'as déjà vu réussir à lui tenir tête une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision ? C'est tout simplement impossible, crois-moi. Mais bon, elle est comme elle est. Si elle avait été une bonne petite lionne servile, on ne serait probablement jamais sorties ensemble.

\- Tu crois que ça s'est passé comment pour Londubat et Lovegood ? lui demanda la blonde

\- Je ne préfère même pas le savoir Daphnée.

Neville était parti en Norvège plusieurs mois, dans les semaines qui avaient suivi la bataille de Poudlard, pour y étudier les plantes locales, et probablement pour tenter de tirer un trait sur cette année également. Et lorsqu'il était rentré, il était fiancé à Luna. Personne n'avait jamais su comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, ni comment ils en étaient venus à sortir ensemble. Et cela resterait probablement un secret pour encore longtemps.

Harry était fin prêt, enfin, aussi prêt que l'on pouvait l'être pour un premier rendez-vous avec une Serpentarde lorsque l'on s'appelait Harry Potter. Il espérait que sa surprise lui plairait, et si c'était la cas il pourrait remercier Katie qui l'avait aidé à l'organiser.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Alors c'est officiel entre vous ? lui demanda la lionne_

 _\- Pas encore Katie, je l'ai invitée à sortir; dans deux jours, pour dîner. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce que je pourrais l'emmener._

 _\- Parler d'abord et réfléchir ensuite c'est ça ? se moqua gentiment son amie_

 _Les deux amis s'étaient croisés par hasard dans le Londres moldu, et de fil en aiguille, Harry l'avait invitée à boire un café. Malheureusement, ils ne se voyaient plus trop ces derniers mois à cause de leurs carrières respectives. Harry faisait des heures supplémentaires au Ministère et Katie jonglait entre sa vie de couple avec Ron et ses entraînements intensifs pour espérer rejoindre les pros._

 _\- Plus sérieusement Harry, si jamais tu ne trouves vraiment pas je peux peut-être t'aider, si tu le souhaites._

 _\- Tu me proposes quoi Katie ?_

 _\- Mes grands-parents ont un restaurant à Rome, je peux leur demander de vous réserver une table si tu veux._

 _\- C'est vrai Katie tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

 _\- Si il leur en reste oui, sans soucis. Et fais gaffe au décalage horaire surtout._

 _\- Je ne suis pas non plus maladroit à ce point-là, rigola Harry_

 _S'en suivit quelques secondes de silence durant lesquels Harry remarqua que son amie semblait … ailleurs ?_

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ron ? finit-il par lui demander_

 _\- Nous avons rompu, il y a une semaine, d'un commun accord._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Cela faisait déjà un moment que ça n'allait plus entre nous, et la semaine dernière … la situation a explosé._

 _\- Je suis désolé pour vous Katie, vous aviez l'air heureux ensemble._

 _\- Nous l'étions au début Harry, nous l'étions vraiment. Nous avons passé presque un an ensemble, alors se retrouver seule maintenant …_

 _\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler Katie._

 _\- Merci Harry, mais occupe-toi plutôt de ta belle pour l'instant._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Harry transplana devant le manoir des Greengrass pour récupérer sa future compagne, en tout cas l'espérait-il.


End file.
